Icestorm
Icestorm 'is a pretty white tabby she-cat with a silver chest and paws, and icy-blue eyes. History Icestorm is first seen as a WindClan warrior. Her father, Wetstar is shown to really care about her, although she has no idea why. One day she leads a border patrol, and provokes a fight with ThunderClan. She is shown to be fighting Ravenstar often, claiming they take some of their territory. She and her best friend Hawkfire gets in a large quarrel. When Hawkfire joins ThunderClan, Icestorm follows her so they could be together. She sometimes has homesickness. She misses her friend Mousetalon very much. Wetstar attacks ThunderClan in attempt to get his daughter back. Wetstar fails, and looses his life instead. It is later revealed she is one of the seven cats to go to the Mountains. She later dies, revealing she has nine lives. Then Ravenstar begs her to come back, so she does and warns the Clan of danger. Later, she gets her first apprentice, Lightningpaw. It is revealed that Riverfall is Icestorm's brother. She later has Gorsefang's kits, Hawkkit, Firekit, and Snowkit. She, Riverfall and Firestar go on patrol and fight with Cloverheart and Tigerdawn to take Silver Tree. Rubystar, Hawkfire, and Burnkit join the battle. Tigerdawn kills Hawkfire in a bloodly mess. Before Tigerdawn kills Icestorm, she reveals that she is her sister and that Wetstar chose to leave them. It is then revealed Swiftbreeze a DarkClan warrior is she and her sibling's, mother. While her short time in StarClan, she talks about the prophecy. Once she reaches Earth again, she, Sunfall, (Tigerdawn's kit), and Riverfall are being trained by Tigerdawn in their dreams and she goes into battle with the forest. Once a fox attacked the camp while Icestorm is on guard. Echowave and Firestar fight side by side with her, although Echowave recieves a shredded ear and a scarred eye. When Batstar becomes leader of ThunderClan, she is appointed the new deputy. Many of her clanmates, claims she will only be able to catch rabbits, and she is too wimpy to be a deputy. Later, when she sleeps, she meets the Dark Forest. Tigerdawn orders Firepelt to kill her. Firepelt does not. When Tigerdawn nearly kills Icestorm, Firepelt stops her. Firepelt later admits to Icestorm he loves her. Mintblaze gets overly depressed, since she loved Firepelt, not talking to anyone for a few days. Icestorm soon recives another apprentice, Hawkpaw Quotes Personality Icestorm is a great hunter. She is a fierce fighter, too. But if she focuses too much on one move, she may get it wrong. She is fierce at times. But most of the time, she is peaceful and loyal. She can also make sharp remarks at times. Real Life Pic Family '''Mate: :Gorsefang - Living Sons: :Fireblaze - Living Daughters: :Snowfall - Living :Hawkfeather - Living Father: :Wetstar - Deceased, killed in a battle Mother: :Swiftstar - Deceased, murdered by Blood Brothers: :Riverfall - Living Sisters: :Tigerdawn - Deceased, killed by Rubystar and Firepelt. Uncles: :Blood - Living Cousins: :Luke - Living :Flare - Living :Xena - Living Second Cousins: :Crackle - Living :Lula - Living :Jerry - Living :Fern - Living :Cloudkit - Living :Sandkit - Living Nephews: :Icepaw - Living Nieces: :Copperpaw - Living Family Tree Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Council of 8 Cat Category:Deputy Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Icestorm's Characters